


Five Times Steve Wanted to Buy An Absurd Amount Of Flowers, And The One Time He Didn't Have To

by NotQuiteHumanAnymore



Series: Tattoo AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHumanAnymore/pseuds/NotQuiteHumanAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, yo. Steve's part of the Tattoo AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve Wanted to Buy An Absurd Amount Of Flowers, And The One Time He Didn't Have To

Five times Steve wanted to buy an absurd amount of flowers, and the one time he didn’t have to.

**One:**

"Hey, Stevie, what do you think they’re putting in across the street?" Sam asked. He was leaning against the window frame of their tattoo parlor watching the other people move in while Steve stared at his portfolio  _again_ and tried to decide what was missing from it. The shop complex that they worked in was still relatively new, but, for whatever reason, the shop directly across from theirs couldn’t ever seem to stay occupied. It had gone through three different owners in as many months. He looked up from the notebook at the van parked in front of the other store.

"Dunno." He joined Sam at the window, trying to decide what the logo on the side of the van could be through the glare of the sun. "Looks like a flower thing, maybe?"

"Think it’ll last?" A glint of sunlight caught Steve’s eye and he was drawn to the two people climbing out of the van. A tall, red haired woman was gesturing with her hands while her companion grabbed another box. His posture made it seem like he was laughing at her antics, and as he straightened, Steve got a good look at his face.

"I hope so." He said.

 **Two** :

The flower shop—and that was what it had turned out to be—opened the next week, and Steve found himself watching it’s progress. He wanted to go over and introduce himself, because that’s the neighborly thing to do, of course, but the two who ran the shop, seemed to be really busy with getting their affairs in order.

It was okay. Steve could wait a while.

 **Three** :

Steve kept waiting. The flower shop had stayed on longer than any of the other stores before it, and Steve hoped it would continue to. He still wanted to introduce himself, but Sam had pointed out that his allergies would knock him down before he even got through the door. He didn’t want it to stop him, but he didn’t want the first thing out of his mouth to be a sneeze.

He told himself that it was because it would be impolite, but if he were being honest he knew that it was because he wanted to look cool in front of the salesman he’d seen on the first day. Over the month and a half that the shop had been there, Steve had developed a bit of a crush on the guy. Every now and again he’d catch sight of him laughing at something his red haired associate said, or arranging flowers in the front window, or helping a  customer find exactly what they needed, and he wanted to be a part of that. He wanted to help make him laugh, ask him how he knew exactly what the customers wanted, or what he was thinking at a particular moment in time.

Especially that last one.

 **Four** :

"You think they’re dating?" Sam asked him one day. Steve jumped and looked guiltily away from the window.

"Who?"

"The flower people." Steve furrowed his brows.

"They have names you know."

"Oh, yeah? What are they?" Sam smirked, he knew how annoying it was for Steve to not know his neighbors, but his allergies would barely let him go to the coffee shop next door, let alone the  _inside_  the flower shop.

"I dunno, but they have them."

 **Five** :

"Well, they’re not dating." Sam said, one day, after Steve had finished with a client. He was lounging on the waiting room couch, flipping through one of the magazines they had on display. Steve sat down next to him. He forced himself not to look through the window.

"How do you know?"

"Because ‘Tasha and I have a date for tonight." Steve raised an eyebrow.

“‘Tasha?”

"The red-head from across the street, I know you’ve seen her, with how much you stare through that window. While you were working on  Mr. rib-tattoo, I went over and asked her out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and, to make sure, I asked if she was dating green-eyes over there—"

"His eyes were green?"

"Shut up, Stevie, I’m telling a story. Anyway, I asked if they were dating, and the guy almost pissed himself laughing." I think it’s safe to say you’re in the clear."

"Huh." Steve said. He wanted to seem nonchalant about it, but he couldn’t stop the grin from splitting across his face. "Well, congratulations on the date, man. God knows you need one." Sam kicked his ankle with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up, man."

_**+1** _

Steve didn’t think it was anything special when he heard the bell over the door jingle, Just another customer, they’d prefer it if his hands were clean of the ink that had just exploded in his office, anyway. After another thirty seconds of scrubbing he didn’t have all of it out from under his nails, but it was going to have to work. He sighed and toweled his hands off as he walked into the front room,

and nearly had a heart attack.

He was fairly sure that his heart had actually stopped for a bit there.

Because there  _right there_  in Steve’s tattoo parlor, stood the cute flower salesman. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his eyes—definitely green, Sam hadn’t been pulling his leg—were fixed on some of Steve’s tattoo designs. Steve watched him for a second with bated breath, wondering what he thought, before he heard Sam’s voice in his head.

_Dude, my creep factor is dinging at a million. Say something before he realizes you’ve been staring at him._

Steve cleared his throat and flower boy jumped about a foot in the air. Steve suppressed a smile. He didn’t think flower boy could get much cuter than—

he blushed.

 _Seriously?_  Steve wanted to say,  _I can work with gorgeous, but you can’t be super cute as well. That’s just not fair._

"Hi." He said instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween URL is iburiedbunbury  
> my tumblr otherwise can be found at [ this url ](effectively-immortal.tumblr.com)


End file.
